bukan kencan, melainkan cobaan
by Uchihamelia
Summary: Sarada bisa apa ketika tahu bahwa papanya—Sasuke Uchiha, adalah guru karate sang pacar, Boruto Uzumaki. /"Mau apa kau ajak anak saya keluar malam?" Sudah, sudah. Ini sama saja dengan kiamat. [AU]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all character belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. This story is mine. I didn't receive any profits in this fanfiction.

* * *

 **Uchihamelia presents**

 **bukan kencan, melainkan cobaan**

* * *

.

.

"Nanti malam aku jemput ke rumahmu, ya," ujar Boruto dengan suara mantap.

Sarada hanya melirik sekilas kemudian mengangguk sebentar, lalu kembali melanjutkan membaca buku Fisika di tangannya. Pura-pura kalem seperti biasa, padahal sebenarnya jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Boruto adalah cinta pertama sekaligus pacar pertama Sarada. Selama satu bulan tujuh hari keduanya berpacaran, Boruto belum pernah main atau mengunjunginya ke rumah sekalipun. Tetapi malam ini, Boruto akan ke rumah untuk menjemputnya. Destinasinya? Tentu saja bioskop.

Katanya, tadi siang, ketika Boruto izin sebentar dari sekolah untuk menjemput bibi Hanabi di Konoha Mall karena sepatu hak tinggi yang dipakainya patah (Sial amat nasibmu, Bi ...). Bibi Hanabi yang merupakan adik dari ibunya Boruto itu memberikan hadiah pada Boruto berupa dua lembar tiket bioskop. Tiketnya untuk menonton film hantu. Bibi Hanabi sih, bilangnya, itu tiket untuk Boruto dan Himawari.

Namun sebagai kakak, tentu saja Boruto dapat mengatur sang adik agar mengikuti kehendaknya. Diperbolehkan memainkan PS-4 miliknya sebagai ganti tiket menonton, Himawari menyetujui konklusi Boruto. Selain itu, Himawari memang tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang bergenre horor.

Jadilah, Boruto akan memakai tiket pemberian tersebut untuk berkencan bersama pacar kesayangan yang didamba banyak lelaki di sekolah. Kapan lagi coba bisa pergi menonton dengan Sarada. Mana filmnya film hantu pula. Kan enak, kalau Sarada takut, Boruto jadi bisa dipeluk-peluk. _Ehehe_. Pikir Boruto seraya terkikik pelan mengimajinasikannya.

Acara pergi kencan untuk menonton ini seakan didukung oleh keadaan. Kebetulannya lagi, besok mereka mulai memasuki liburan musim panas. Jadi pulang sedikit lebih malam tidak akan menjadi masalah karena tidak harus diburu-buru untuk pergi ke sekolah keesokan harinya. Memikirkan itu semua membuat Boruto semakin semangat dan tak sabar ingin malam segera datang.

"Jangan sampai lupa, ya, Sarada. Awas nanti kau malah keasikan belajar lagi." Boruto memperingatkan kembali Sarada karena mafhum bahwa pacarnya tersebut mempunyai preferensi rajin belajar dan membaca, padahal ujian masih cukup lama. Berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang lebih suka aktivitas fisik daripada duduk manis membaca buku dan belajar di tempat duduk.

"Iya, cerewet." Sarada mendengus khas cewek dingin. Padahal sesungguhnya hatinya seperti dipilin-pilin.

...

Saking dinginnya, Sarada sampai lupa memberitahu Boruto untuk menjemputnya di pagar rumah saja. Jangan sampai Boruto mengetuk pintu rumah sebab bisa bahaya jika sampai papa Sarada—Sasuke Uchiha yang membuka pintunya.

Masalahnya sih. Yang pertama, Sarada belum mengatakan pada Sasuke dan Sakura, bahwa kini dirinya sudah mempunyai pacar. Bisa dibilang, dikondisi Sarada yang sekarang telah memasuki kelas dua SMA, Sarada masih pacaran secara sembunyi-sembunyi di belakang kedua orangtuanya. Yang kedua, Sasuke protektif sekali kepadanya. Sarada mau pergi les saja, Sasuke sampai menanyakan siapa gurunya, dan siapa saja teman-temannya yang ikut. Laki-laki atau perempuan? Pulang jam berapa? Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan over protektif lainnya. Padahal Sakura saja selaku mamanya tak seheboh itu. Lalu yang ketiga, Sasuke galak. Bagaimana tidak, sih, ya? Sasuke membuka kelas karate sebagai profesi sampingan dan dia adalah pengajarnya juga. Bisa terbayang kan, bagaimana galaknya Sasuke. Haha. Sarada menelan air liurnya.

Tetapi apa daya. Nasi telah menjadi bubur. Airnya kebanyakan sih, makanya jadi bubur. Hoho. Bukan, bukan. Boruto telanjur mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Dan sialnya, Sasuke yang membukakan pintu. Sudahlah ... ini sama saja dengan kiamat.

"Eeh, _s-sensei_ ...?" Lutut Boruto mendadak tremor. Rasanya seperti ada gempa bumi tiba-tiba. _Eh, ini lagi ada gempa bukan, sih?_ Boruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Dia juga bingung kenapa Sasuke bisa ada di rumah Sarada. Jangan-jangan ... benar. Oh, iya, nama belakang mereka kan sama-sama Uchiha. Ini sudah pasti benar! Sasuke adalah papanya Sarada. _Aduh! Bencana!_

"Boruto? Ada perlu apa sampai ke rumah saya malam-malam begini?"

Ah! Tepat sasaran. Seperti biasa, Sasuke tidak pernah berbasa-basi. Pertanyaannya selalu langsung menjurus pada inti.

Kini, Boruto serasa mendapat serangan mendadak tremor di sekitar wajah. Mau berkedip pun rasanya susah. _Ini badan kenapa jadi pada bergetar begini, sih?_ Boruto mengeluh. "A-ano, _sensei_ ... Sarada ...,"

"Oh, kau temannya Sarada?"

Hampir saja Boruto menganggukkan kepala. Tetapi dia ingat betapa bangga dirinya dapat menaklukkan hati Sarada. Boruto bangga sekali dapat menjadi pacar Sarada, si gadis misterius yang memiliki banyak _fans_ di sekolah. Karenanya, Boruto selalu memamerkan pada setiap orang bahwa Sarada adalah pacarnya. Miliknya.

Mau sembarang menganggukkan kepala dan mengaku pada Sasuke bahwa dia hanya sekadar temannya, rasanya Boruto tak rela. Sangat tidak rela! Boruto kan suka sekali memamerkan statusnya sebagai pacar Sarada. Kalau mengaku teman, berarti tidak bisa pamer, dong! Tetapi kalau mengaku pacar. Kenapa suasananya jadi seram begini, ya? Hawanya horor sekali. Boruto bimbang.

Gerakan langkah kaki Sarada terhenti tiba-tiba. Dia mendadak mematung ketika melihat Boruto dan Sasuke yang berada di depan pintu masuk. _Gawat ... gawat. Kiamat ini!_ Sarada mendesis. Mencoba tenang, Sarada pun melanjutkan lagi langkahnya pelan-pelan.

"Bukan. Saya pacarnya Sarada, _sensei_."

Badan Sarada bergetar. Rasanya dia mendadak lemah bahkan untuk berdiri pun terasa lemas. _BORUTOOO BAKAAA!_ Sarada berteriak dalam hati. Sungguh sensasi ini membuatnya ingin merutuk dan mengumpat. Mukanya memerah menahan kesal.

Menyadari keberadaan seseorang beberapa langkah di belakangnya, Sasuke menolehkan kepala. Seringaian pun langsung tercipta di sudut bibirnya begitu melihat ternyata Sarada yang berdiri di situ. "Lelaki ini siapa, Sarada?" tanya Sasuke pura-pura tidak tahu.

Sarada memaksakan seulas senyum. "P-papa, tidakkah seharusnya Papa mengajak dia masuk terlebih dulu?"

Sasuke mengangguk setuju. "Boruto, ayo masuk," ajaknya sembari mendudukkan diri di sofa. Kemudian diikuti oleh Boruto dan Sarada yang ikut mendudukkan diri juga.

"Papa, kau tahu namanya?" tanya Sarada terkejut ketika menyadari tadi Sasuke mengucapkan nama Boruto secara transparan.

"Hn. Dia ini salah satu muridku di kelas karate."

GLEKKK! Kenapa rasanya ini jadi semakin rumit?

"O-oh ... begitu." Sarada meremas pelan telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Ini pacarmu, ya?" Sasuke bertanya lagi. Ingin mengetes seberapa besar kejujuran anaknya.

Bibir Sarada rasanya berkedut-kedut. Hati dagdigdug. Nyali menciut. Dan jantungnya cenat-cenut. "Ahaha, benar. Aku lupa memberitahumu, Papa." Mau bagaimana lagi, akhirnya Sarada hanya bisa mengaku.

Meski sebenarnya takut, tapi Boruto senang Sarada mau mengakuinya sebagai pacar di depan Sasuke. Sungguh bangga perasaannya. Boruto serasa dibawa terbang ke langit untuk mengelilingi galaksi.

"Jadi apa tujuanmu datang ke sini?" Sejujurnya, Sasuke sudah bisa menebak untuk apa Boruto datang malam-malam ke rumahnya untuk menemui Sarada. Untuk apalagi kalau bukan untuk berkencan? Ditambah besok sudah memasuki liburan musim panas. Dari pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Boruto dan Sarada, tebakannya sudah mencirikan dengan sangat jelas. Tetapi lagi, Sasuke ingin mengetes para anak muda ini.

Sarada melirikkan mata pada Boruto seraya memancarkan kode untuk jangan menjawab jujur. Namun, Boruto yang terlalu antusias tidak melihat kode yang diluncurkan Sarada.

"Saya ingin mengajaknya keluar, _sensei_."

"Mau apa kau ajak anak saya keluar malam?"

"Sebenarnya ... saya ingin mengajaknya pergi menonton ke bioskop, _sensei_."

 _Boruto baka!_ Sarada merutuk lagi. Kenapa Boruto sangat bodoh sekali, sih. Sarada benar-benar dibuat kesal. "Boleh ... kah, Papa?" Sarada berujar dengan takut-takut.

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab, dia menatap Sarada lamat-lamat, lalu melirik sekilas pada Boruto. "Sepertinya Papa dan Mama ingin pergi ke bioskop juga. Tunggu sebentar, Sarada, kita akan berangkat bersama-sama ke sana." Sasuke pun berdiri, lalu berlalu dari ruang tamu.

Boruto gelagapan. Kepanikan tampak jelas di wajahnya. "Sarada ... kenapa Papa dan Mamamu jadi ikut bareng kita juga?"

"Diam! Kau bodoh, Boruto!"

"Aku ... kenapa?" Boruto masih tidak sadar diri.

"Sudah jelas, kan? Pakai tanya lagi," sahut Sarada kesal.

"Kenapa jadi aku?" Kening Boruto berkerut.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau malah bilang kalau kau adalah pacarku?"

"Aku sangat bahagia sampai-sampai tidak bisa menyembunyikan dan ingin memamerkannya pada siapa pun. Kau juga tadi mengakuinya sendiri, kan? Kenapa hanya menyalahkanku?"

Sarada mendecakkan lidahnya. Boruto ini benar-benar bodoh. Polos banget! "Karena kau sudah mengakuinya pada Papa, jadi mana mungkin aku berbohong. Lalu kenapa kau juga bilang kalau kita akan pergi ke bioskop?"

Boruto melongo. Perempuan kalau kesal kenapa mulutnya jadi cerewet sekali, sih? Bahkan perempuan sedingin Sarada pun bisa menjadi secerewet ini. "Lalu ... aku harus bilang kalau kita akan ke mana? Aku tidak terpikirkan hal lain."

"Sudahlah ...," kata Sarada yang merasa tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Boruto yang polos. Selain itu, sekarang semuanya sudah telanjur. T-e-l-a-n-j-u-r.

Selang beberapa saat, Sakura memasuki ruang tamu sembari mengamit lengan Sasuke dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang," ajaknya ramah pada dua insan muda yang terduduk di sofa dengan raut dongkol.

"Kau membawa kendaraan?" tanya Sasuke pada Boruto yang baru hendak berdiri itu. Melihat kepala Boruto mengangguk, Sasuke pun melanjutkan perkataannya. "Simpan saja kendaraanmu di garasi. Saya akan membawa mobil."

"Ya, jadi sudah diputuskan kita akan pergi ke sana bersama-sama. Seru, kan?" Sakura menimpali ucapan Sasuke dengan gembira. Benar-benar pasangan orangtua yang menyebalkan.

"I-iya. Be-benar sekali." Boruto hanya bisa menyahut pelan, pasrah. Padahal terpaksa.

...

Walau pergi bersama-sama, Boruto berharap dia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk berdekatan dengan Sarada. Seperti, duduk berduaan di dalam mobil dengan Sarada di barisan belakang. Tapi nyatanya, Sasuke segera menyuruh Boruto duduk di bangku depan, di sampingnya, ketika mereka baru akan memasuki mobil. Membuat Sarada akhirnya duduk di barisan belakang ditemani oleh Sakura.

 _Sial! Ini sih sama saja dengan kesialan yang bertubi-tubi menghampiri_. Boruto bergumam kesal.

Sesampainya di Konoha Mall, dua pasangan berbeda generasi ini segera menuju lantai atas, tempat di mana bioskopnya berada. Boruto yang berjalan di samping Sasuke, berseringai tipis ketika mengingat dia masih mempunyai satu kesempatan lagi untuk bisa berduaan dengan Sarada. Yaitu, tiket menonton film. Tiket yang tadi siang Boruto dapatkan dari bibi Hanabi. Iya. Boruto masih bisa berduaan dengan Sarada berkat ini. Asyiiik. Boruto senang. Rasanya tiket ini semacam penyelamat. "A-ano, _sensei_ , aku sudah memiliki dua tiket untuk menonton film hantu," ujar Boruto memberitahu karena dia yakin Sasuke pasti akan membelikannya tiket menonton secara gratis.

"Aa, begitu," respons Sasuke singkat. Kemudian dia segera memutar kepalanya menghadap Sakura dan Sarada yang berjalan di belakangnya. "Tiketnya dua saja," kata Sasuke pada Sakura.

Tanpa banyak tanya, Sakura mengangguk paham dilanjutkan dengan sebuah pertanyaan pendek, "Kalian akan menonton film apa?"

Boruto dan Sarada bertatapan. Tetapi saling tidak mengerti harus berbuat apa.

"Film hantu," kata Sasuke kemudian, menjawab mewakili Boruto dan Sarada yang terdiam. Padahal beberapa menit lalu Boruto baru saja memberitahunya bahwa dia memiliki tiket untuk menonton film hantu. Kenapa tiba-tiba mendadak diam?

Sakura mengangguk. Saat ini, di bioskop Konoha Mall, hanya ada satu-satunya judul film hantu yang sedang masuk di layar pemutaran. "Baiklah, semuanya tunggu di sini, ya. Saya akan membeli dulu dua tiket untuk menonton film hantu," ucapnya.

Tak lama, Sakura pun kembali dengan dua tiket di tangan. "Nah ... karena sepertinya kursi menonton kita tidak saling berdekatan, jadi Sarada akan duduk menonton di samping saya. Artinya sudah jelas, kan, Boruto?" kata Sakura dengan senyum ramah di bibir.

Dengan berat, Boruto menganggukkan kepala. Kemudian memaksakan membentuk lengkungan kurva tipis di bibir. "Iya. Saya dengan _sensei_ ," jawab Boruto pelan.

Boruto merengut. Sarada cemberut. Ini sih bukan kencan namanya. Kencan apa? Kencan yang gagal total! Iya sih, menonton film yang sama. Di _theatre_ yang sama. Juga jam yang sama. Tetapi duduknya saling berjauhan. Sarada yang malah duduk bersebelahan dengan mamanya. Dan Boruto duduk bersebelahan dengan gurunya.

Sarada bisa apa? Sarada tidak bisa apa-apa selain menerima ini semua dengan lapang dada. Ditambah sepulang menonton nanti, Sarada yakin Sasuke pasti akan menginterogasinya habis-habisan. Atau bisa jadi malah menyuruhnya putus. Sudah ... sudah. Ini sih sama saja dengan kiamat. Berakhir sudah. Sarada hanya bisa pasrah. Punya papa tampan yang super protektif memang susah. Nasib ... nasib. Sarada hanya bisa berkeluh-kesah menahan marah.

Apalagi Boruto. Yang serasa mimpi disambar petir di siang bolong. Sudah film yang ditonton film hantu. Sebenarnya, Boruto juga kurang menyukai genre horor. Ditambah, menonton filmnya di samping guru karate sendiri yang ternyata adalah papa sang pacar. Kan tambah seram.

Yang tadinya mau mersa-mesraan. Ternyata yang didapat adalah cobaan. Hidup itu memang pedih sih, miris, walau terkadang juga membahagiakan. Akhirnya Boruto cuma bisa berkamuflase menyembunyikan kedongkolannya dengan pura-pura menikmati keadaan. Cengengesan yang dipaksakan. Juga tetap bertutur kata sopan.

Selain itu, Boruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa menghadapi papa sang pacar yang seperti petugas satuan pengamanan. Terima nasib saja bahwa kencan yang dibayangkan tidak seindah kenyataan. Mungkin, lain kali masih ada kesempatan. Iya mungkin kesempatan ... atau mungkin bisa jadi yang didapat nanti adalah kehancuran. Entahlah, Boruto hanya bisa menertawakan keadaan. Kencannya kali ini benar-benar sebuah cobaan.

.

.

 **fin**

.

.

 **a/n** : pukpukpuk borusara. ahahaha. papasuke-ku sayang, baguuus, kau sangat protektif terhadap anakmu. lanjutkan, papa.

btw, ini adalah entry pertama saya untuk pair borusara. sepertinya dalam anime boruto ini, saya sudah menentukan akan menaiki kapal mana. yep! pasti sudah bisa menebak, kan? adakah yang sekapal juga dengan saya? semoga ke depannya saya bisa aktif menulis untuk pair borusara ini.

terima kasih sudah membaca. semoga terhibur. :")

salam,

 **Uchihamelia**


End file.
